


More Than Tempted

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to becoming a couple is full of temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Than Tempted  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Hercules/Deianeira  
>  **Ratings:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The road to becoming a couple is full of temptation.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

It had been a tough day and now all he wanted to do was let the water wash away the dirt from his body. Hercules sighed with pleasure as he stepped directly under the waterfall.

The droplets of water fell onto his body like rain. He titled his head back until his hair was wet and sleek.

Deianeira couldn’t help but stare at him as he splashed in the water. 

He held out his hand and beckoned for her to join him. 

It took every ounce of her willpower not to and it wasn’t easy. But somehow she managed it.


End file.
